


Halloween Army

by ChrysCare



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Major Character death if you consider it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you get when you cross Halloween Miko style with the Autobots? Miko is going to find out.</p><p>Happy Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Army

The Energon cravings burn in the back of his throat as he drinks the pink Energon that every other mech on the crashed ship drinks. He frowns when the resident humans stroll into the room. Jack goes to his partner Arcee, while Raf goes to his, Bumblebee. Miko, on the other servo, has no Bulkhead to go to so she heads straight for him. Lucky him to get a recon mission. Decepticon Energon sounded pretty good to him right now. 

“So, Prowl,” Miko smiles as she stands on the table with her fists on her hips. “I was thinking-“

“Miko thinking, is it already the end of the world?” he says dryly, physically and emotionally. His mouth and throat is parched. 

“Funny,” Miko huffs. “Anyway, since you guys are here we can have a Halloween party.”

“Halloween?” Prowl frowns as he looks down at the human. 

“You know, celebrating the undead, unholy and scariest monsters ever known,” Miko rolls her eyes. 

“Monsters, there are no such things as monsters.”

“How do you even know, have you ever met one? Anyway, we dress up as monsters. Last year I dressed up as a vampire rocker girl, this year, I’m thinking of being a zombie rocker girl.”

“Vampire?” Prowl nearly lets his gasp escape, his mouth snaps shut as his hunger rises when normal mechs enter the room. “Zombie?”

“You know suck your blood, hypnotize you,” Miko puts her fingers by her mouth to mimic fangs. “Zombies are brainless, brain eating drones.”

“Earth has vampires?” Prowl frowns and glances around as more mechs come it. He holds his vents as the smell becomes too much. “I should get back to work. The reports will not get done by themselves.”

He doesn't notice Miko eying him suspiciously, or the small determined smile on her face.

Prowl slips out of the rec room, like a shadow escaping the light, Jazz appears around the corner heading towards him, probably going to the rec room. That is until the shadowy mech grabs the silver mech’s arm.

“You’re coming with me,” Prowl drags the smaller mech into the utility closet.The utility closet of death. 

“Seriously?” Jazz huffs but lets Prowl drag him into the dark closet, knowing fully well what is about to happen. “You have to run yourself down to empty then drain my frame. Maybe I need a bigger frame for you.”

“Then it won’t be the right amount,” Prowl smirks, sharp denta glinting in the light from the hallway. Jazz sighs as the sharp denta sink into his Energon line. The taste sweet on Prowl’s glossa. 

\--

Jazz feels his frame slipping away as Prowl drains it of the Energon it desperately needs to function. His life flashes before his optics as the Energon is drained from him. The bond to his frame finally snaps and the silver frame drops limply in Prowl’s arms while Jazz stands in the doorway looking unamused. Only a silvery memory of the mech who is now lifeless, killed by his own friend.

“Full tank?” Jazz asks, arms crossed over his chest as Prowl purrs. 

“Very,” Prowl smiles as he licks the Energon from his lipplates. Savoring every last drop of his friend's Energon. 

“Yay, now we can go to Ratch and get my frame bonded back to me so I can have my Energon,” Jazz starts walking toward the med-bay, Prowl zips past him and Jazz sighs. Jazz snaps into being in the med-bay as Prowl arrives. An angry medic holds a gleaming, sharper than normal wrench in his servo. “Not my fault this time.”

“You had to deactivate him again, didn’t you,” Ratchet shakes his helm, the medic all too familiar to this routine. He turns to Prowl glowering. “If you weren’t already deactivated, I’d take your spark right here and now.”

“Calm down, we don’t need you to get carried away,” Prowl touches Ratchet’s arm, hissing when the contact burns his servo. Ratchet smiles smugly.

“Undead is not dead,” Ratchet points his wrench at Jazz. Those legendary berthside manners the medic is known for shining like his sharp wrench. “Okay, hop back into your frame.”

\--

Ratchet vents deeply as he focuses on Jazz’s spark, the silvery wisp of the mech lies glowing in his deactivated frame. The hyperactive spark dances around him before dive bombing the frame. With a jolt, Jazz sits up like he was only in stasis. 

"Thank ya kindly doc bot,” Jazz smiles and hops off the berth, stretching out in show for Prowl who runs his glossa over his denta. Ratchet rolls his optics at the two.

“Get out of my med-bay before I take your spark and stake you,” Ratchet points his wrench at Jazz then to Prowl. The two mechs pale at the threat. 

“Going,” Jazz yelps and pulls Prowl along. Ratchet shakes his helm as he watches the two mechs leave. 

:Ratchet, old friend, I require your assistance in my office,: Optimus Prime sighs over the comm. 

:Did he use you as a chew toy again?: Ratchet rubs his helm as a processor ache starts rising. 

:Not . . . exactly,: Optimus Prime’s wince can be heard over the connection.

“I’m going to leash that mech,” Ratchet grumbles to himself as he grabs his welder and heads toward Optimus Prime’s office, cue the horror music. He steps into the office to find the red and blue mech in pieces. Grumbling to himself, he starts piecing the Prime back together. 

“Thank you, Ratchet,” Optimus Prime smiles as he sits in one piece once again at his desk. Weld marks dimming as they cool. Previous weld marks litter the Prime’s frame. 

“Where is he?” Ratchet glances around in search for the black mech. Searching for the culprit behind dismembering the Prime. 

“I told him to go to the training room,” Optimus Prime shrugs. “If he listened or not is beyond my control.”

“You’d think one of the thirteen could build a Prime that stuck together better.”

“True.”

\--

Optimus Prime watches as Ratchet leaves before going to the storage closet. The storage closet most commonly named the dog house. Ironhide growls and glares at the Prime. 

“Is my puppy being a good boy?” Optimus Prime smiles which only makes Ironhide growl louder. Optimus Prime pats the black mech’s helm. Ironhide snaps at the Prime’s servo. 

“Keep your servo off unless you want to call Ratchet back in here,” Ironhide growls and launches at the Prime. Optimus Prime jumps out of the way but grabs the mech’s leash. Ironhide spins around to punch the Prime, optics bright with anger and looking like a feral beast. The Prime tugs on the leash making the black mech lose his balance and fall to the floor.

“Not so tough now, are you?” Optimus Prime kneels down to the mech, laughing quietly. Ironhide huffs and turns away from the Prime. “Are you pouting? You wanted to play.”

“You didn’t have to put the leash on me, you know I hate it,” Ironhide huffs, clearly not liking the situation of being a leashed pup. 

“I am no match for you,” Optimus Prime frowns and unclips the leash from the black welded on collar of the weapons specialist. 

“Right, you’re just bolts and welds,” Ironhide snickers as Optimus Prime goes back to his desk. 

\--

Ironhide walks out of the ship, taking in a deep vent, he gets a small whiff of Decepticon nearby and follows the scent. He comes to a stop near a cave, the smell of an Autobot mixes with the Decepticon’s and he slips stealthily around trees to see Bulkhead. The large mech seems to be offline as he stands unmoving at the cave entrance. Ironhide creeps closer, slowly stalking his prey. Bulkhead’s optics burst online and zero in on him, Ironhide freezes like a dog caught with a ham leg in his mouth. Bulkhead scans the nearby area, bad idea to sneak up on the big guy.

“Friendly,” Ironhide holds up his servos as he steps out of his cover. Bulkhead relaxes as he looks down at Ironhide. 

"I wondered when someone would come looking for me,” Bulkhead says. 

“I smelled Decepticons, how did you catch a Decepticon?” Ironhide asks glancing around the big green Autobot. 

“They came and surrendered, said they wanted to defect.”

“And why do they want to defect now?” Ironhide asks as he follows Bulkhead into the dark and wet cave. 

\--

Bulkhead steps aside to let Ironhide pass, metal bars separate the cells, Soundwave stands frozen in place like a statue. They move over to Starscream who sneers from his cell. 

"Why should I believe you want to defect?" Ironhide frowns, the tension blankets the cave in a cold damp atmosphere. 

“Well, I’m tired of Megatron attempting to off me,”Starscream says as he clicks his long claws against the bars. The metal screeches together. “He’s not going to get anywhere so I want to be at least productive in my many deaths and resurrections.”

“Your first opportunity to be productive is . . . that,” Ironhide points to the rock still Soundwave who hasn’t moved a servo. Starscream shrugs just before the screeching and groaning of metal makes everyone in the damp cave jump. Soundwave looks at the gathered mechs as they stare at him. The stare off lasts for eternity, in reality only a few seconds. 

“Mimicry is not flattery,” Soundwave’s voice echoes off the walls of the cave, chilling every one. The normally silent mech crosses his arms at the stock still frozen mechs. 

“Right, time to go talk to the Prime. Bulk grab frozen, I’ll take bean pole,” Ironhide smirks.

\--

Bean pole growls and stomps his pede but follows the black mech out of the cave. Starscream squints as he steps out of the cave and into the bright sunlight. They travel through the forest to the ship and as they approach the Autobot ship, a loud explosion rocks the ground. Debris shoots toward them, Ironhide jumps behind Bulkhead, Starscream screams and Soundwave freezes in place. Smoke billows out of the ship’s vents. An arm lands in front of the seeker, well at least his helm. 

“Get this thing out of my face,” Starscream screeches as the arm inches closer. Digits clawing the earth to move. 

“Jackie needs to keep his limbs in better sockets,” Bulkhead frowns as he picks up the squirming arm. “Uh . . . aren’t you supposed to have a body Screamer?”

“Yes, please guide it over here,” Starscream glares at the large green mech. The seeker’s frame stumbles as it feels around the ground for a helm. It finds one a few pedes away. “Drop that! That’s not the helm that fits.”

“At least I’m not the only one in pieces,” Wheeljack’s helm says.

“But you did blow yourself up,” Ironhide frowns as he picks up the inventor’s helm. Screamer’s frame finally picks up the seeker helm and puts it back on. 

“Better,” Starscream sighs as metal screeching and breaking comes again and Soundwave moves. As they walk to the ship, they pick up the inventor’s pieces when the frameless helm tells them where they are. 

\--

“We’re missing my servo,” Wheeljack frowns as he looks at the pieces gathered and in the other mech’s arms. 

“I have that,” Ratchet glares at the group. He stands in the med-bay doorway holding the silver servo. “Starscream, make yourself useful and help me reassemble our most stupidest mech. Bulkhead, you and Soundwave deliver this to Arcee. I don’t know who’s worse, Wheeljack or Optimus.”

“Just patch me up, doc,” Wheeljack says, earning a hit over the helm by the shiny, sharp wrench of doom.

\--

Soundwave follows Bulkhead through the ship towards the quarters. Standing behind the big green mech when they arrive at the door to Arcee’s quarters, the door slides away to reveal the femme. Farther into the room Mirage sits in the middle of Energon candles and Hound tries to pull him out. 

“What are you doing?” Bulkhead asks as Soundwave’s frame takes on a dull coat, starting at his pedes and working it’s way up to the rest of his frame. 

“We summoned a demon!” Hound smiles and points to Mirage.

“Actually, you trapped one, now untrap me,” Mirage huffs as he smashes helm first against the invisible barrier. 

\--

“What does Ratchet need a potion of acolyte for?” Arcee frowns as she holds the data-pad.

“Don’t ask me, he’s the doc bot,” Bulkhead shrugs.

“Miko was looking for you earlier,” Arcee says as the door closes. The femme turns to Hound and Mirage. Mirage’s helm bangs against the invisible barrier. 

“I can’t . . . leave . . . the circle . . . must . . . break the . . . barrier,” Mirage says between face planting against the wall of the candles. 

“Guys, please, you’re giving me a processor ache,” Arcee rubs her helm, she waves her servo lightly and one of the candles blow out. Hound pulls on Mirage who tumbles out of the cirlce and onto the green mech. 

"I knew you'd come through eventually,” Hound smiles.

\--

“Let us not do that again,” Mirage groans and plops down on Hound.

“It was kind of fun,” Hound snickers and smiles up to the blue and white mech. 

“Maybe fun for you, you weren’t getting bashed into a wall.”

“Why don’t you two run along and play somewhere else?” Arcee shoos them away, opening the door with a wave of her servo. 

“She’s no fun,” Hound pouts at the closed door but turns to Mirage with a smile. 

“I see why your kind is so unbearable as a pup,” Mirage smirks as Hound drags him down the hall. “Why don’t we play hide and sniff out?” 

\--

Hound frowns when Mirage suddenly disappears. He sniffs the air, trying to smell the invisible mech. He follows a weak scent and turns the corner to see someone’s shadow turn the corner. Hound runs toward the corner and rounds it. Tripping over the red mech and falling over him. 

“Watch it,” Cliffjumper snarls and turns to push Hound off of him. 

“Sorry, mech,” Hound holds up his servos as the red mech’s optics glow unusually bright. 

"What are you still doing here?” Cliffjumper growls. Hound whimpers a little, that is until a loud and deep growls comes from behind them. Ironhide steps around the corner, Hound’s optics brighten and it’s Cliffjumper's turn to whimper and run away. 

\--

Cliffjumper runs right into a black and purple Decepticon that looks like Prowl. The Decepticon turns to the red bot, smirking as fangs slip out of hidden spaces in the mech’s mouth. Cliffjumper trembles like a leaf on a branch before running into a room and slamming the door shut. The room, is the dreaded utility room of death. 

\--

“Barricade are you scaring Autobots again?” Bumblebee says to the Decepticon. The Decepticon turns to Bumblebee whose frame shines like it was just waxed. 

“I see you’ve recovered from your momentary death,” Barricade says pulling Bumblebee closer as he cups the scout’s helm. 

“At least I don’t have to hear Ratchet complaining about you draining my frame to deactivation like Jazz and Prowl.”

“A little perk at being what you are,” Barricade smiles and pulls Bumblebee into the rec room. 

“Miko, there you are,” Bulkhead says as he walks out of the rec room. Miko jumps slightly, pushing the little scraplet behind her with a swipe of her foot. 

“So, I was wondering how you guys want to decorate for Halloween,” Miko smiles as the scraplet drone scuttles up her back to jump into her backpack. “We have to have a Halloween party.”

“We’ll have to see what Optimus thinks, the Decepticons are still out there,” Bulkhead says. 

“Sweet, let me get Raf and Jack,” Miko says and runs into the rec room. She pulls the two other humans given the run of the base aside and under one of the mech’s tables. “Dude, you guys seriously have to see what I found out about the Autobots. They’re like the Halloween army or something.”

“Miko, you were spying on the Autobots?” Jack frowns as she plugs the scraplet drone into Raf’s computer. 

“You won’t believe what me and Muncher saw,” Miko says as she plays back the video from the scraplet, with her whispered commentary.

“You do know you can’t tell anyone about that, I mean we aren’t supposed to know,” Raf frowns at the end of the video. “If they wanted us to know then they would have told us, wouldn’t they?”

“Maybe they’re afraid of what we’d think?” Miko says. “Anyway I’m going to show them that they don’t need to hide this from us. We’re going to host a Halloween party.”

“How is that supposed to show them anything?” Jack asks. 

 

“A Halloween party?” Optimus Prime asks, Prowl nods as he brings up Miko’s plan. “Do you think she caught on to what we are. There have been other Halloweens since our arrival. She’s voiced no want to have a party before.”

“I don’t believe she saw anything that could lead her to believe we are anything but normal Cybertronians,” Prowl frowns. “I will ask around if the mechs have noticed her snooping around. Bulkhead is currently with her and they are headed this way for your approval of the party.”

 

Miko smiles behind her zombie rocker girl mask as the Autobots walk into the rec room, redesigned for their Halloween party. Prowl wears a black and red cloak like Dracula while Jazz walks in with a white see through material draped over his frame. Ratchet walks in with a long black cloak and duct taped wrapped scythe. Optimus Prime walks in with magnets covering his frame like frankenstein stitches. Ironhide walks in with fake fur coats draped all over his frame and a duct tape wolf head sitting on the top of his helm. Bulkhead walks in with a brown material covering his frame and small sacks of brown to resemble mud dropping from his costume. Starscream walks in without a helm, instead his helm, as a pumpkin, sits in his servos and a collared cape drapes around his shoulders. Wheeljack walks in with his arms out stretched and paint to show his inner frame parts. Soundwave steps in painted silver instead his dark blue, purple and black. Laserbeak and Buszzsaw perch on his shoulders like gargoyles. Arcee walks in with Jack, who is dressed in a black cat suit while Arcee is dressed in a long cloak and a witch’s hat. Mirage walks in with Hound, the blue and white mech by far has the best costume, his whole frame is elongated, his blue digits form claws as long as his forearm. Hound is dressed up like a wolf like Ironhide. Cliffjumper walks in with minotaur horns taped to his helm and pede coverings to look like hooves. Barricade walks in with Bumblebee, Barricade’s costume matches Prowl’s but the cape is ratty and worn. Bumblebee’s frame looks as if it’s on fire when the scout moves around. 

“Best Halloween ever,” Miko says smiling to herself.


End file.
